


Vantage Point

by knesk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knesk/pseuds/knesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think you can support my weight?”</p>
<p>Kenma leans back in his chair, stretches his shoulders a bit. He isn’t exactly looking at Kuroo when he says, “Yeah, I think it’d be fine. You probably couldn’t stay on me for too long, though. Maybe twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>(Kuroo has to fight the urge to clasp his hand into a fist and yell "SCORE" because that would Not be sexy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantage Point

“Do you think you can support my weight?”

Kenma looks up from his laptop, golden eyes centering on Kuroo as he stands in the doorway, and he offers a questioning hum before looking back down to continue typing.

Kuroo shoves his hands into his pockets as he waltzes over closer to Kenma, leaning his hip against the table once he reaches it. “Like, on your lap,” he elaborates, adding, “Or do you think I’d totally crush your tiny legs?”

Kenma quirks an eyebrow, fingers halting on the keyboard as he thinks for a moment. “How much do you weigh?”

Kuroo’s inexpressive as he answers. “One seventy,” he says.

Kenma thinks for another moment. “How tall are you, again?”

“‘Hundred eighty eight centimeters.” 

Kenma leans back in his chair, stretches his shoulders a bit. He isn’t exactly looking at Kuroo when he says, “Yeah, I think it’d be fine.  You probably couldn’t stay on me for too long, though. Maybe twenty minutes.” 

That signature sly grin pulls at the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, his teeth shining behind his smirking lips, and Kenma isn’t quite sure what’s happened here. He suspects he won’t be happy with the result, but he ignores it and goes back to typing. 

Grin still tight against his teeth, Kuroo shifts up so he’s sitting on the table, hands still settled in the pockets of his sweatpants. “What’re you up to, anyway? I expected to see the PSP, not your laptop.” 

Kenma’s not fooled by the sudden change of subject, but he mumbles, “‘S composition homework for Friday.” 

“Wanna take a break?”

Kenma looks up from the screen slowly, face impassive. “What did you have in mind?” The way he says it makes it sound like he’s already saying no, but Kuroo responds anyway.

“I was hoping for sex.”

Kenma’s eyebrow twitches, just the slightest, quickest change of expression, and then he’s placid again. He looks down from Kuroo to his screen, considers the two pages he’s gotten typed out, and then sighs.

“Yeah, alright.” He pushes his laptop shut and leans back, then asks, “Why on my lap, though? You’re not usually the type to power bottom like that.”

Kuroo huffs out a good natured, “Oho?” and Kenma rolls his eyes at him, but Kuroo goes on to say, “I wasn’t actually thinking along those lines, but that’s an interesting idea. For now I sort of just wanted to sit on you and make out. I’ve never been on your lap before.”

Kenma lets out a quick laugh and says, “Oh—alright then. That’s fine.”

Kuroo’s grin grows and he’s smiling wide and sincere and with his whole mouth, his happiness turning infectious. The expression bleeds over to Kenma, his smile so much more prominent than Kuroo normally sees, lips pressed tightly together and corners tugged upwards into his cheeks. The expression is so endearing Kuroo thinks he may never forget it. While they grin at each other, Kuroo slides down from the table and takes the back of Kenma’s chair in his hands. He twists Kenma around and then pushes the front of the chair up against the wall so that Kenma’s facing it, knees pressed against the white paint.

“I see you’ve put some thought into this arrangement,” Kenma muses, his tone dry.

Kuroo’s grin spreads wider yet, but rather than giving a response he simply settles into Kenma’s lap, his back against the wall, his groin pressed tightly against Kenma’s. Kenma raises his eyebrows, but makes no sound. He’s looking up at Kuroo, neck positively craned, and suddenly there’s an uncomfortable warmth spreading in his stomach, and he’s incredibly conscious of every spot on his body that’s touching Kuroo. He’s had to tilt his head to look into Kuroo’s eyes for as long as they’ve known each other, but something about doing it in this position feels different. Kuroo feels it too. His face is burning as he looks down at Kenma, their shared eye contact buzzing with tension, his grin fizzled out into a small line.

Slowly, he brings a hand up to Kenma’s jaw, and asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Kenma blinks, crinkles his eyebrows in together, and says, “Of course you can kiss me.”

When Kuroo does, it’s strangely gentle, strangely soft. He’s not usually so chaste--his kisses have an energy to them, a certain upbeat enthusiasm, but this...this is just the faintest pressure, the smallest brush of contact between them. Kenma doesn’t know how to feel about it. He’d closed his eyes when they connected but he lets his lids slide back open. He wants to see Kuroo. When his vision focuses again, he’s glad for it; Kuroo’s eyes are still closed and he looks--he looks like he’s in love, like he’s feeling _so_ much in this moment, and Kenma’s face flushes at the sight of it. By reflex, he pulls back, just the slightest bit, just enough to break contact.

Kuroo blinks down at him, breath streaming in and out of his nose, their faces still only inches apart. They look at each other for a moment before Kuroo nudges Kenma’s nose with his own, and Kenma blinks and then brings their lips back together.

This time it feels a little more like their normal kisses; there’s a rhythm to Kuroo’s movements, Kenma’s head is tipping to accommodate him, there’s a brush of tongue on his lip. Kenma opens his mouth up, just a bit, and Kuroo licks at his tongue and his teeth, his labored breath the only noise between them. They’re normally more vocal than this, whining breaths catching against Kenma’s throat, low moans rolling out of Kuroo. Right now, though, they’re practically silent. Kuroo’s hand glides down from Kenma’s jaw to settle on the junction of his neck and shoulder, his thumb smoothing over Kenma’s collar bone while he leans further into their kiss. His other hand is on Kenma’s hip, innocent and unmoving, itching to push up against skin. Kenma bites at Kuroo’s lips and his hands jerk in response, wanting to slide under Kenma’s shirt, wanting to feel his stomach moving with uneven breaths.

He leans back and tilts his head over, eyes still closed, and he rubs his nose against the shell of Kenma’s ear. “Can I touch you?” he asks, voice low, breathy, hardly registering.

Kenma’s hips twitch up and he nods shallowly, the skin of his ear burning from the contact with Kuroo’s nose. Kuroo kisses at Kenma’s neck and slides his hand up, but it’s still resting over the fabric of Kenma’s shirt, a pressure without real contact. Kenma tries not to whine with frustration. Kuroo doesn’t mean to tease, Kenma knows he just wants a clear vocalization, but that sort of thing is hard for Kenma to choke out sometimes. Kuroo grips Kenma’s ribs, presses his thumb in with a bit more pressure, tries ground him a little. Kenma finally sucks in a breath and whispers, “Yes— _yes_ you can touch me, _Kuroo_.”

Kuroo smiles against Kenma’s neck and then bites at the skin there before dragging his hand down to where Kenma’s shirt sits against his hip. He slides his fingers under it and up his chest, thumb swiping along the bottom of his pectoral muscle. He stays there for a moment while sucking at Kenma’s collar bone, expecting a pretty mark to bloom up under his teeth, and as he draws back he lets his hand inch upward. Kenma jerks backward, arching into the touch as Kuroo swipes over one of his nipples. He grabs at Kuroo’s shoulders and then slides his hand up into Kuroo’s hair, gripping at the shorter pieces at the base of his neck, tugging them without any real force. Kuroo lets out a deep sound that resonates in his throat more than his mouth, and he grinds his crotch into Kenma while bringing their lips back together. They puff heavy breaths out through their noses, neither of them quite expecting the rough contact. Kuroo keeps grinding into him, his hips moving in fluid circles, his sweatpants sliding roughly against his erection. Kenma is whining into their kisses and his legs are twitching underneath Kuroo’s weight, his thighs tensing and his hips jerking upward.

“Kuroo—can...can I—,” Kenma is practically breathless as he tries to speak, untangling his fingers from Kuroo’s hair, bringing them to rest on his jaw, thumbs swirling over his cheekbones.

Kuroo grins at him, says, “You wanna touch me?”

Kenma nods, careful to keep eye contact. Kuroo’s dick twitches in his pants.

He tips his forehead so that it rests against Kenma’s, eyes sliding closed, and says, “ _Please_ , good god, Kenma.”

Kenma brings one hand under Kuroo’s chin and tips his head back up so he can kiss him lightly while his other hand travels down to Kuroo’s thigh. He rubs Kuroo through his pants but his face blooms red and he falters as he strokes back up because he can _feel_ precum leaking out of Kuroo’s dick and dampening his sweatpants. He has to break their kiss as his hand sits heavy overtop the head of Kuroo’s cock, and he looks up at Kuroo wordlessly.

Kuroo offers an embarrassed smile and just says, “Sorry—I, uh. ‘M not wearing boxers or anything.”

Rather than saying anything, Kenma just rubs Kuroo’s dick roughly through the fabric again, and Kuroo’s expression caves inward and his breaths falter. His head bangs against the wall as he leans back, and he doesn’t even have the presence of mind to register the pain. Kenma’s actually gripping Kuroo’s cock through the fabric now and the friction is _killing_ him. He lets him keep going for a minute before gripping Kenma’s wrist.

“Hold on—hold on,” he breaths, blinking slowly. “’S too much.” He says it through a laugh, and then brings a hand up to card through Kenma’s hair. “I need to get out of these fucking pants.”

Kenma tries to even out his breathing and agrees, “Yeah, me too. These jeans are getting painful. I’m gonna have seam marks on my dick.”

Kuroo laughs at that, head still tipped back against the wall. “Alright, well...why don’t I get off you, and we can take our clothes off in the bedroom or something. I’m very satisfied with my experience on your lap, I think we can move on for the sake of comfort.”

Kenma nods at him, says, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Kuroo gathers himself for another moment and then brings one of his legs over so he can stand up properly. Kenma waits for full feeling to return to his legs before having Kuroo help him up, and their hands are laced together while they walk the few meters over to the bedroom. Kenma’s out of his clothes and on the bed first, his back against the headboard and a hand idly feathering up and down his dick while he waits for Kuroo. Kuroo bites at his lip while watching him, fingers halted around the waistband of his pants. Kenma huffs a little and Kuroo picks up the impatience he’s trying to convey, so he slips off his sweats and pads over to the bed.

“I feel like I should reward you for letting me sit on you,” he jokes, climbing up onto the bed and crawling over to where Kenma’s sitting. Kenma raises an eyebrow but doesn’t give a response, and Kuroo starts to gently rub his thighs, his thumb tracing over the red seam indentations. He looks down at Kenma and then, voice low and quiet, says, “Can I suck you off?”

Kenma’s dick twitches between his legs but he somehow keeps his face totally placid. He looks into Kuroo’s eyes and shrugs. “Sure.”

Kuroo laughs because that motion was just _So Kenma_ and he loves Kenma _So Much_ that he can’t help the happiness bubbling out of him. He moves back until he can position himself comfortably between Kenma’s legs, and he considers laying down completely, but his dick has been rubbing against fabric all day and he feels a little raw, so he stays up on his knees with this ass in the air. He’s sure Kenma appreciates the view. Most of his weight is centered on one elbow that’s digging into the mattress next to Kenma’s hip, and with his free hand, he traces along the underside of Kenma’s cock. Kenma isn’t whining yet but his breaths are getting loud in the back of his throat and he’s pulling his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, dragging his fingernails along his scalp. When Kuroo finally pokes his tongue out and runs it along Kenma’s shaft, Kenma empties his lungs in a long and satisfied sigh.

Kuroo doesn’t take the entire thing in at first, focusing instead on the reddened head of it. He presses a kiss to it, and then grazes his bottom teeth over it, giving just the slightest drag of pressure. When he runs his flattened tongue over it, Kenma wheezes a bit, and Kuroo can tell by the twitching of his legs that he’s trying his damndest not to squirm. Still teasing, Kuroo takes the head into his mouth, just barely sucking, his tongue swirling around it and pressing into the slit. Kenma bites at his lip and digs his heels into the mattress, his toes splaying out with tension, his thigh muscles going taut. He grips hand fulls of Kuroo’s hair and though he isn’t exactly tugging, Kuroo can certainly feel the change in dynamic.

He tips forward enough that Kenma’s dick slides the rest of the way into his mouth and he’s rewarded with a throaty moan and slackened fingers in his hair. He grips what doesn’t fit with his free hand and starts to pump the short stretch of the shaft while he lathes his tongue over what’s in his mouth, trying to remember how to breathe with so much in his mouth at once. It’s been awhile since he’s done this. Kenma’s head is leaned against the headboard and his breathing is labored and heavy, falling out of his mouth in bouts. His hands are sitting innocently on top of Kuroo’s hair as they both adjust to what Kuroo’s doing.

As soon as Kuroo starts to really move and suck Kenma is unraveling, gripping at Kuroo’s hair again, his stomach tensing up. Kuroo chances a glance upward and hums though his amusement at Kenma looking so debauched, and Kenma whines high and breathless at the feeling of it. He’s trying not to buck his hips up into Kuroo’s mouth but he can hardly help the movement, even with his stomach and calves straining with the effort to stay still he’s twitching upward with each stroke of Kuroo’s hand, each bob of his head. Kuroo starts to suck a little harder, starts to squeeze a little more with his hand, and Kenma nearly loses it; his heart is pounding in his chest and his breaths are coming and going in short pants, he can hardly keep himself from moaning long and low at each of Kuroo’s movements.

His voice is weak and breathy when he says, “I’m— _shit,_ _Tetsurou—_ ”

Kuroo can’t help moaning around Kenma’s cock, because it’s just so rare for him to be called Tetsuro, and it sounds _so good_ coming out of Kenma’s mouth like that, and then Kenma’s tensing up and letting out this whining moan and—and somehow, in the back of the automatic part of his brain, Kuroo’s coherent enough to pull off and start pumping Kenma’s dick with his hand instead of keeping it in his mouth like he had been. It’s only a moment later that Kenma comes, ejaculate spurting out over his chest and onto Kuroo’s hand.Kuroo lets his rhythm slow down a bit but he keeps stroking Kenma, watching his breathing catch and his legs twitch at the overstimulation. When he finally lets up he wipes his hand on the sheet and moves over from between Kenma’s legs so that Kenma can slide down from the headboard and lie down properly, his chest still heaving with labored breaths.

“Good?” Kuroo asks, moving up to lay alongside Kenma.

Kenma nods. “Good,” he says.

Kuroo grins at him and then mumbles back a final, “Good.”

They lay like that for a minute, and while Kenma catches his breath, Kuroo reaches around him to grab at a box of tissues from the nightstand. He wipes up the come from Kenma’s stomach for him and then tosses the dirtied tissues behind him, not caring to get up and properly trash them just yet. As he settles back down on the bed he brings a hand to his own cock and strokes it idly, fingers soft and his grip loose, his touch more teasing than anything. Once Kenma seems to be recovered, he shifts his position a bit, eyes slow blinking.

“I’m not gonna blow you,” he says plainly.

Kuroo takes a steadier grip on his dick and smirks at Kenma. “That’s alright,” he says. “I can do it myself if you’d rather just chill out.”

Kenma’s eyebrows scrunch up and he almost looks angry when he asserts, “You know I don’t like to just watch. ‘Feels weird.”

Kuroo’s about to say that Kenma can just not look at him but as he opens his mouth Kenma shoes his hand away and grabs onto his cock and starts to stroke it. Kuroo relaxes back into the headboard as Kenma pumps him, lets his eyes slip shut as he takes in the feeling. It’s nice and slow, lazy pumps up and down his shaft with the occasional twist of the wrist at the head, and Kuroo can tell by the grip alone that Kenma’s sleepy and relaxed. It’s nice for a few good minutes, but Kuroo can’t help it when he starts to twitch, starts to want more.

“Come on Kenma,” he murmurs, bringing a hand through his hair, eyebrows shifting up into an expression needy and impatient.

Kenma hears him, sees the heady want in his eyes, and decides a change in dynamic is the best way to get Kuroo really going. So, he shifts upward and moves to sit over top Kuroo’s thighs. He grabs Kuroo’s cock again, letting his rhythm stay slow and steady but obliging at least with a tighter grip, and he starts to move over Kuroo’s chest with his other hand. He knows Kuroo’s nipples aren’t particularly sensitive so he lets his palm lay over it instead of doing any kind of teasing, and while he steadies himself there, he leans in to kiss Kuroo’s pinkened lips. Kuroo’s eyes are still closed and he doesn’t expect the contact, twitching backward at the touch of Kenma’s lips, but he’s quick to realize what had happened and to reconnect. He puts a hand on Kenma’s jaw, letting the other squeeze at his hip, and he leans happily into their kiss.

Kenma’s kiss has a rhythm like the hand on Kuroo’s dick, slow and dragging, happy to take time and feel everything. He licks at Kuroo’s lips in slow lines and when Kuroo opens up for him Kenma’s just as lax within his mouth. He keeps teasing like that for a moment before he starts to give in to what Kuroo wants; he starts pumping Kuroo’s cock faster, starts to nip at his lips and kiss him hard. Kuroo’s receptive, letting out small noises in his throat, leaning into the kiss and trying to fight more fervor out of Kenma. They go back and forth, Kenma pushing Kuroo against the headboard and kissing him for all he’s worth and then Kuroo gripping his face, taking control, pushing his tongue into Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma breaks away and moves to suck on Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo whines because as good as that feels, he could make out until he suffocated, and the lack of contact on his face makes him a little restless. Kenma wants to focus on his hands, though, and the kiss was fogging his head. He bites lightly at Kuroo’s collarbone and starts to stroke Kuroo tight and fast, twisting his hand up over the head on the upstrokes, pushing his palm down harshly against the slit, spreading around the precum its leaking. Kuroo’s thighs twitch and his breath catches in his throat—he’d been working up towards climax so slowly and now suddenly Kenma was giving him _exactly_ what he needed to come and the feeling was _so much._

He runs his fingers through his hair because he doesn’t know what else to do with them and his hips buck up into Kenma’s hand—and Kenma’s still sitting on him so he jostles a little and then laughs because of it—and for some reason that little laugh just _does it_ for him and he comes while holding his breath and tensing his abdomen and it feels so fucking good after so much stimulation he thinks he could just pass out.

Kenma rolls off Kuroo’s thighs while Kuroo catches his breath, chest rising and falling with the effort of it. The box of tissues is still on the bed and Kenma takes a few to clean them both up before settling into the bed, still relaxed and vaguely sleepy despite the activity involved in getting Kuroo off. Kuroo lifts an arm for him and Kenma presses up against his side, his head resting on Kuroo’s chest, ear pressed against his heavy heart beat.

Kuroo can feel Kenma’s half hard dick against his leg and asks, “Wanna go again?”

Kenma slides his eyes shut and mumbles, “No, just let it go away. I’m happy like this.”

A smile pulls and Kuroo’s lips and he starts to card his fingers through Kenma’s hair. “Okay,” he says, letting his eyes slide shut as well. “I’m happy like this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything this dirty in years please be gentle with me
> 
> !find me on tumblr, im asleepfornow.tumblr.com


End file.
